Marina The Explorer: Save The Day
ave the Day is a 2006 DVD From Marina the Explorer A Wind Blows Tweety Away? Duke Weaselton Saves The Day? Get Ready For Some Really Special Rescue Missions With Marina and her Hubie Summary Tweety is flying a kite, but he gets blown away with the kite, so Marina and Hubie must race around the world in order to save Tweety. Characters Presenting *Marina *Tweety Bird *Fifi *Snoopy *Lola Bunny, Petunia Rhubarb and Kanga *Hubie *Young Shere Khan Recap Marina and Hubie come out from behind the tall green grass. They were exploring. They find an owl, a lizard and Tweety in the bushes. Places in Episode #Ocean #Tall Grass #Polar Bear Mountain Trivia *This episode uses the Nick Jr. Productions Logo from 2005-2008. However in the next episode, it gets back to the 1999-2005 Nick Jr Productions logo. That's why it debuted in this episode. *This episode aired before the premiere of "Go, Hubie, Go!". *Duke Weaselton didn't appear on this episode but did appear in the end credits. *This is the 90th episode of the show. *During the Travel Song as Marina and Hubie sing out the places to go, they strike poses according to the places. *Although Hubie was voiced by Felipe Dieppa and Andres Dieppa in every episode, in this episode, he was voiced by Jake T. Austin instead, which explains Hubie's sudden voice change. Gallery the_most_beautiful_penguin_by_mouseavenger.jpg Tweety-live-yellow-cute.gif Fifi.png D6796fc086d6ecae78f95aef5ac50856--gabi-snoopy.jpg LolaBunny.png Large petunia.jpg DMW2-Kanga.jpg Clipbabykhan.gif Character Find Duke Weaselton Summary Marina and Tweety hears a crying sound and discovered a lost Mungo. Characters Presenting *Marina *Tweety Bird *Fifi *Snoopy *Duke Weaselton/Judge Wendell Oliver Clutch *Lola Bunny Petunia Rhubarb and Kanga *Tigger *Hubie *Mungo *Tatyana Tushenko *Pops the Weasel *Baloo Recap Marina & Tweety were playing with Tweety's ball. Suddenly, they hear a sobbing sound. They find a Mongoose who was lost and was looking for his parents. Trivia *Duke Weaselton turns into Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch in this episode. *Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch admits to Marina and Tweety on the fact that he wished he knew Spanish. *Marina sits on her knees as she tells her favorite part at the end of the episode but after she asks the viewer what his or her favorite part of the trip was, she does not say "I like that too", she instead says "that was a great part". *The credits in the Ending was done like in season 1 & 2. *There are no Explorer Stars in this episode. *Spiral and Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch often speak in unison when talking to Marina. *A fireworks sound effect is heard when the balls come out of the volcano. *Snoopy, Fifi, Tigger & Mcpufferson were surprised to see Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch helping Mungo get home. *This episode was an old episode but when Nickelodeon aired this on TV, some people thought it was new and old (because it is seen on a video tape first before it aired on TV). *This is the 82nd episode of the show. *Some footage of this episode was included in Jimmy Kimmel's segments of Unnecessary Censorship. *Laura Carrot and Junior Asparagus do not appear in this episode. *Marina and Tweety don't sing the Travel Song in this episode but if they did then it would've been the first episode and Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch's first time singing it. Gallery marina_by_amy11.jpg Titiaffiche001-tweety-bird-38789029-354-500.jpg Snoopy is falling in love with Fifi.png Duke Weasleton.png Judge-oliver-wendell-clutch-calvin-and-the-colonel-45.jpg Lola character.png KANGA ROO.jpg tigger-halloween3.png 07aae439b1dfcb2dcf41ce50bdd7037e.jpg Mungo the Mongoose.jpg Char 78860.jpg Pops Weasel.png Baloo-the-jungle-book-2-3.71.jpg Character Find Duke Weaselton Summary Tweety Bird is excited for having a sleepover with Marina and can't find his cuddly dinosaur. Flappy Tuckler recalls that he left him at Play park. So, they go there to get his cuddly dinosaur back. Characters Presenting *Marina *Tweety Bird *Fifi *Snoopy *Duke Weaselton *Lola Bunny Petunia Rhubarb and Kanga *Tigger *Hubie *Margaret *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Annie Onion Recap Tweety is spending the night with Marina for a sleepover. Marina always sleeps with her teddy bear and Tweety always slept his cuddly dinosaur that he had when he was a little canary bird. Places in Episode #Hubie's Animal Center #Tigger's Barn #Play Park Trivia *Marina & Tweety are in their pajamas after they got back Spiral's Cuddly Dinosaur from play park. *This is the 73rd episode of the show. *Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot do not appear in this episode. *Snoopy and Snoopy might be sleeping during Marina's adventure because it is almost bedtime. *This is the second time Tangy Bodangy asks the viewer(s) to say "Snoopy", as well as Fifi's (number) time asking the viewer(s) to say "Fifi!" Gallery marina_by_wundergurl.jpg Titiaffiche001-tweety-bird-38789029-354-500.jpg Fifi.png Snoopy flamenco by bradsnoopy97-d9w1n39.jpg Duke Weasleton.png Lola Bunny as Cheer Bear.png Petunia Rhubarb as Sweetpea Beauty.jpg Kanga2.png Tigger Jumping Happily.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 8.jpg Margaret-regular-show-7-1-.jpg Judy as Mangle.png Nick Wilde as Foxy.png Annie Onion.jpg Character Find Duke Weaselton Summary Marina and Tweety encounter a Lion named Aliex the Lion who is lost. Marina and Tweety must help him find his way back to Zuba's Lion workshop. Characters Presenting *Marina *Tweety *Fifi *Snoopy *Tigger *Junior Asparagus *Duke Weaselton *Lola Bunny Petunia Rhubarb and Kanga *Alex the Lion *Zuba *Lucky (101 Dalmatians) Recap Marina was looking for Tweety. Tweety was hiding in a tree. He swings on a vine. As he lands by a bush. He finds a metal boot. Places in Episode #Railroad Bridge #Volcano #Lion Workshop Trivia *Alex the Lionneeds batteries, so he can work. *Alex the Lion can change his feet into wheels. *Gobo has 3 different tools which are a hammer, a screwdriver and a wrench. *This is the 2nd episode where Duke Weaselton hid something in the volcano. The 1st time it happened was on Bouncing Ball. *The scene where Marina and Tweety teach Alex the Lion how to Lion walk bears a resemblance the Season 2 episode, The Missing Piece, which is the same scene where Betrayus swipes Fifi, Marina's sock, and Tweety's boot. *Laura Carrot does not appear in this episode. Gallery 00056 Marina Screenshot 136 60 1 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg Tweety bird by captainjackharkness-d5i1noo.png Fifi-the-peanuts-movie-0.77.jpg Snoopy the peanuts movie by bradsnoopy97-d9gjp3i.png Tigger-winnie-the-pooh-toddler-15.8.jpg JuniorBenjamin.png Duke Weasleton.png Lola (1).png Petunia Rhubarb in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything A VeggieTales Movie.jpg Kanga-as gadget.jpg Alex hero.png Zuba in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg Lucky.gif Explorer Star Lucky (101 Dalmatians) Category:DVD Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Marina the Explorer Save the Day DVD Episodes Category:Ideas